A Scan of Nivenna
by Elememtal1000
Summary: Happens between the episodes "Worlds Apart" and "Elementary". After Kaz learns about Nivenna, he goes on a scan quest to get a scan of her, but instead is labeled as a pervert by Nivenna.
Kaz considered himself an expert when it comes to anything Underworld tribe related. So it had been a hit to his ego when he found out that Klay had known about an Underworlder before he knew. Klay even had a scan of her!

Nivenna is considered a rare scan. Not many players have a scan of her or knew she existed, so Kaz knows he shouldn't be that upset, but it actually made him even more angry.

To help ease his damaged pride, Kaz decided he would go scan Nivenna.

He found out from H'earing that Nivenna would be in Underworld City for the next two days before she will be sent on some mission, but H'earing did not know how long she would be gone or where she was going.

Kaz was also going on another scan quest with his friends tomorrow to look for the Lost City, so he only had one day to find and scan Nivenna. Luckily though, H'earing knew where Nivenna's apartment was at, and the price for that information was only five tacos from the Chaotic Food Court.

With the directions, Kaz easily found Nivenna's two story apartment, but it looked like she wasn't there, so he waited.

Kaz sat down on the dirty ground on the side of the apartment building and took out his scanner to play with while he waited.

While he was waiting, he got into an argument with another player on his scanner. The argument was about if Takinom could defeat Chaor. Kaz's opinion was that she couldn't, but the other player thought she could. At first the conversation was friendly, but it quickly turned into a heated debate.

Unfortunately, because Kaz was so immersed in the argument, he didn't notice Nievenna walk right past him and went into her apartment until after her door was shut.

"Just great! How am I going to get a scan of her now!" Kaz said. He knew from past experiences that Underworlders don't like it when Chaotic players come knocking on their doors, asking to get a quick scan of them.

Looking at the clock on his scanner, Kaz realized just how much time went by. He only had three hours left before he had to leave and get ready for the scan quest. There was no telling how long Nivenna would be inside; she could be staying for the rest of the night.

Looking around for any windows he might be able to scan Nivenna though, he noticed the only one open was on the second floor.

"I hate climbing." Kaz granted as slowly went up the side of the building.

He made it to the ledge of the window but he did not have the strength to pull his head up to where he could see inside. That wasn't really a bad thing since Nivenna would most likely see his head poking out from the window if he were to do that.

He then waited a few strenuous minutes until he heard Nivenna walk into the room. Good thing she finally came into the room, Kaz wasn't sure how much longer he could hand on to the building.

Kaz used all the strength his arm had to hold him up while his other arm grabbed his scanner from his pocket. Quickly, he scanned the room hoping he was aiming it towards Nivenna. Within seconds he had his scan and his arms finally gave up on holding on.

The fall wasn't that bad, at least nothing was broken.

Before he could get up, he heard a slam open. It made such a loud noise, Kaz was pretty sure the force had broken it in some way.

He tried to get up, but was instead grabbed by his vest and pulled to his feet by Nivenna.

"Delete the scan now!" Nivenna ordered. She was not in her usual outfit, which through Kaz off a bit. Her head piece was off, reveling her whole head and hair which looked like her sister, Aivenna's hair just a different color. She also was not wearing her upper body armor, but instead something that looked a gray tank-top. The top looked like something she would wear under her normal cloths, so Kaz was kind of confused that she wasn't wearing anything over it.

Kaz was also confused about what Nivenna ordered him to do.

"Delete what?" he asked, though now that he thought about it, she was probably talking about the scan he just took.

"The scan of me you pervert! I know you can delete it from your scanner, so do it right now or else I'll break it!" she threatened, lifting him up so now his feet were not on the ground.

"I'm not a pervert." Kaz said, though he was very scared of Nivenna. She didn't look all that happy with him for whatever reason. "Why are you calling me a pervert?" Kaz asked because he has been called many things by creatures, but never a pervert.

"Are you an idiot?!" Nivenna said, her anger getting higher. "The scan of me you took is showing off more than what I want people to see."

"What about the scan. . ." Kaz began to say as he looked at the new scan, than stopped, his face turning a deep red to match his hair. "Oh."

Nivenna wasn't wearing anything on her torso. Kaz now has a scan of Nivenna topless. She must of hastily put on the gray tank-top to come catch him before he could transport out. Nivenna thought Kaz had purposely taken the scan for whatever perverted reason she thought.

Kaz deleted the scan.

"Um, may I take another scan of you, but with your usual cloths on?" Kaz asked.

Nivenna didn't answer, she just dropped him on the floor and went back inside her home.


End file.
